


mr. potter

by musingsofaretiredunicorn



Series: Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Married Drarry, Pranks, but thats just how Draco likes him, january 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn
Summary: On his wedding night, Harry has something up his sleeve ...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1089357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	mr. potter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January drabble challenge over on the drarry discord, which was hosted by Kayden (Thunder_of_Dragons)! The prompt was "Scared, Potter?" (classic!), and the word count was 120.
> 
> Thanks to EvAEleanor for looking this over for me <3
> 
> All characters belong to JKR; I've just taken them out to play for a bit :)

Hearing the shower shut off, Harry sprang across the suite, hiding in the closet by the bathroom. Many minutes later, he was still hunched among the hangers. Finally, he heard the bathroom door open, then footsteps, then—

“Husband dear?”

He stifled a snort.

“…Harry?? Where the hell–“

Harry burst out of the closet, pouncing on Draco, who yelped, struggling in Harry’s grip. Holding back a grin, Harry murmured lasciviously into Draco’s ear.

“Scared, Potter?”

Draco twisted to squint at him.

He drawled, haughty as ever, “You wish, Potter.”

Then, with fondness belying his smirk, Draco asked, “How long have you been waiting to say that?”

Harry mumbled into Draco’s neck.

“Enunciate, darling!”

“…ever since you agreed to become Mr. Potter.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are verily appreciated <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://harryandhislittledragon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
